


The Gummypuss

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Series: Gumball and Babying Crud [2]
Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, POV Third Person, Playing Pretend, Tickling, babying, diaper change, mild nudity, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Gumball still can't get over his embarrassing, secret hobby. Nicole finds out, and there's only one way to keep her from telling anyone else about this...(one-shot, requested by damntohell)





	The Gummypuss

Things were different since Darwin and Anais had gotten after-school activities. It left Gumball alone, and without his siblings with him, sort of bored. Sure, he had friends at school, but he overheard that they wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with him anywhere outside of it.

...Except for Penny, maybe. He liked her, and as time went on, he was starting to become pretty sure she liked him. But, he couldn't have her over. He wouldn't have a chance with her if she knew about...his little hobby.

No one else knew he still kept that box he found in the attic. Normally, he would feel the need to dress all the way up in his footies and everything...but it was a hot day in Elmore. So Gumball decided it was best if he just stuck to a diaper for now. He had just finished changing into it when suddenly...

_Creak..._

"...Gumball?""

Cheeks red and ears flattened, he turned to find his mother, Nicole, standing at his bedroom door.

"Oh! Jeez! Uh, Mom! It's-it's not what it looks like!" Gumball backed away, flustered, desperately grasping for an explanation.

"Oooh! How _cute!_ " Nicole squealed. "Stay right there-I'll get my camera!"

"Wait! Mom! No!" Gumball lunged at her, gripping her ankles. "I-I don't want anyone else to know about this!" Getting up on his knees he had his front paws together, begging her. "Please! Isn't there _anything_ you can do to keep this a secret?"

"Hmmm...how about..." Gumball flinched in surprise when his strong, athletic mother cradled him like a baby in her arms, "...we keep this a secret if you keep letting me treat you like a baby." Nuzzling him, she continued: "I miss the days when you were an infant...but both you and your sister are too big to go back to then. If you let me go back to those days for just a little bit...I promise I'll keep this between just the two of us."

Smiling, Gumball wrapped his arms around her neck, returning her embrace.

"...Okay."

* * *

**A FEW WEEKS LATER...**

* * *

So just as promised, Gumball kept up his baby act for Nicole, and she never told anyone.

It was just like any other day they had their roleplay: Gumball was watching cartoons, while Nicole was on her laptop in the kitchen, having decided to do some work from home. Richard was taking a nap up in their bedroom, but as long as he didn't come down the stairs, he would never know.

Suddenly, Gumball felt the urge to relieve himself, but instead of using the toilet like a normal twelve-year-old, he did what babies did: piss their diapers and wait for someone to change them.

Luckily, it was only a minute or two before Nicole noticed: (the smell of cat pee is rather strong, after all). Smiling, she grabbed a spare diaper and some wipes from a cabinet underneath the sink.

Entering the living room, Nicole hummed a happy tune as she went to reach for the tapes on the sides of her son's diaper. Gumball looked up at her, bewildered.

"Mom! What're you _doing?!"_

"Now, now, Gummypuss, don't fuss: I change you all the time." Untaping the diaper Gumball looked around wildly as he found himself exposed, only covered by the blurry censor bar.

"B...but..." he stammered, his chubby blue face slowly turning a deep shade of red.

"'But', what, sweetie? And why're your cheeks so red? You shy?" Nicole teased lightheartedly as she lifted his legs up.

"Do we have to do it out in the living room? People might see!" He gestured to the bay window of their living room.

"Aw, let 'em see, my handsome little boy!" Nicole chimed as she pinched his cheeks.

"Mom! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Gumball protested. Ignoring him, Nicole went back to humming her tune as she wiped the pee off of his intimate areas. Lifting his legs up, she wiped his tushy to wipe any pee that may have dripped down there. Suddenly bursting into a fit of giggles, his mood seemed to change a bit. "That tickles," he commented as Nicole put the wipes and dirty diaper into the trash can they kept underneath the end table.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked cheerfully. "Now we just have to get you into a fresh diaper." She went to grab the clean one, but noticed a tiny feather sticking out of one of the couch pillow. "But first...since I liked your giggling so much..." grabbing the feather, she ticked his tiny, sensitive butt with it.

"Haha! Hahaha! Mom! Stop! I can't take it!" Gumball cried, laughing. His butt was the most sensitive and ticklish part of him. It had been ever since he was a real baby.

"You know what you have to say to make this stop-" she teased in a sing-song voice, tickling his tushy faster.

"No, Mom, please don't make me say it-" he chortled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What were you saying?" relentlessly continuing to tickle his glutes, Gumball couldn't stand it any longer.

"OKAY! OKAY! FINE! I enjoy being your baby! Please can you put me in a clean diaper, now?"

"There's a good baby boy, telling Mommy the truth," she said in her baby-talk voice. "Yes, certainly we can get you into a clean diaper." Putting the feather down, she exchanged it for the clean diaper, sliding it beneath him. Grabbing the baby powder, she applied it everywhere she wiped, and laying his legs back down, she taped up the diaper again, giving it a few firm pats to make sure it stayed on snugly. "Now you stay right there, Gummypuss, Mommy will be right back."

"...Phew." The red in his cheeks faded. As far as he knew, no one else saw that; his secret was safe.

Returning with a bottle of milk, Nicole took Gumball into her arms, feeding him like a baby. Of course, she was too old to be having any new babies, or producing milk of her own, and buying baby formula may raise some questions from the other members in their family if they ever found it, so they substituted cow's milk.

Once the bottle was finished, Nicole lifted Gumball over her shoulder, and patted him on the back until he gave out a satisfied burp. Grabbing his pacifier that was left on the couch, Gumball happily began to suck on it.

His dark eyes drooping and his head nodding, Nicole brought him up to the attic, where they kept an old crib he still managed to fit in. Placing him inside, she watched as he began to drift off to the music it played. Gumball's deep breathing indicating that he had fallen completely asleep, she took an extra sweater and pants that he kept, and set it beside him for him to dress into when he woke up: further keeping their secret.

Heading towards the attic door, she took one last look at her baby before heading down the ladder.

"Sweet dreams, my baby Gummypuss."


End file.
